


Just Like You

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Seven is pushing MC away in Rika’s apartment, he thinks MC is naïve and doesn’t understand what he is going through but what the great God 707 doesn’t know is that she understands WAY more than what he thinks. Guess he’s the one who doesn’t know what the other is going through…





	Just Like You

8 days ago, I joined a mysterious organization called RFA where there was a total of 6 members before me. One member really stood out to me and that was a red haired hacker named Luciel Choi who was also known as 707 or just Seven. Seven was in fact the most mysterious of them all because he gave very little information about himself such as his job, birth name or family. That’s what intrigued me the most along with his funny jokes and pranks, but in the blink of an eye, that all changed. He suddenly became cold to all the other members especially me after the special security system, which is A BOMB, was attacked and tampered with, leading Seven to come to the apartment to fix it. He felt really guilty for putting me in danger though I kept telling him it wasn’t his fault. What took the cake was his twin brother was the hacker and he tried to take me to Paradise. These events led him to believe that he was a walking ball of danger to me and the others hence the cold attitude to everyone.

At the apartment, Seven just yelled at me no matter what I did, whether I gave him food or something to drink, tried to talk to him or looked at him. Hell, if I even BREATHED the same damn air as him he’d snap! This went on for the past two days and I’ve finally reached my breaking point. He’s yelled at me to leave him alone, that I’m bothering him, to not care about him, that I’m naive and that I don’t understand a single thing that’s going on with him. Not his job, the way he feels, his past or what’s happened to him and his twin brother. He’s mostly wrong, the only thing he’s right about is that I don’t understand his job and what they could do, everything else, I understand perfectly because it’s happened to me. Seven doesn’t know that though, so I can’t really blame him for thinking that but he’s sure as hell about to find out. 

“(Y/N), how many times do I need to tell you this before you understand? You. Are. Innocent. You. Don’t. Understand. Me. And. My. Problems. You. Can’t. Help. Me!” Seven said to me, pausing and emphasizing every word he spoke. I could tell he was also on his last nerve with me but all I want to do is help, I know I can help him if he just lets me, so I tell him that.

“How can you be so sure? So sure that I can’t help, that I don’t understand you? If you would just-” I’m cut off by the sound of Seven practically slamming his laptop down on the ground and him quickly standing up. He then turns to look me straight in the eyes, (E/C) eyes meeting golden ones. He starts pacing in long strides, with an expression of anger, towards me then stopping abruptly in front of me. 

“You will never understand what I’m feeling, what I’ve gone through!” He yells, pointing a finger at me. “You lived a happy life, two parents that loved you and you have no siblings, I didn’t have loving parents like you! I also have a brother, you don’t! You don’t know what it’s like to live in fear because of your parents, I do, you don’t know what it’s like to have the responsibility of protecting a younger sibling and failing! I know everything there is about you that was in your background, you know nothing about me!”  
I’m now backed into the corner of the living room because, while Seven was yelling, he kept flailing his arms around and coming closer to me. The actions he’s just done along with his words brought tears to my eyes. Seven’s still looking at me as I cower in fear, waiting for my rebuttal to his statements and boy oh boy do I have one.

“My background check,” I start, “all that you read about me, you know the loving parent and no siblings thing, yeah IT’S FAKE!” I yell. At my sudden out burst and statement, Seven now no longer has a face of anger but surprise and confusion. Before Seven can reply to me, I continue, “Yep, that’s right, it’s ALL fake, you’re not the only one who knows how to hack Seven.” Now Seven’s eyes are even wider than before.

“You-you can hack and everything was a lie that I read?” is all he’s able to squeak out, he’s that shocked. You nod.

“Correct. Now let me tell you the truth about my background. I’m just like you Seven, I never had nice parents. They abused us until we were 15 then they threw us out on the streets to fend for ourselves. We did live in fear, first from our parents and what we knew was going to happen to being alone with only each other and fearing the unknown.” I confess.

“We?” Seven questions.

“I did have a sibling, a twin brother, Seven. Making me also know what its like to need to protect someone dear to me.” 

“You did have a brother?” Seven questions once more.

“Sigh. I also know what it’s like to fail that person because that’s exactly what I did, I failed!” I can’t contain the waterfall of tears that have built up in my eyes and so the tears start flowing down my face, not showing any signs of stopping. “I only want to help you find and save your brother because I know what it’s like to be separated from your other half. Only, my separation is permanent, I don’t get the chance to see and be with my brother again, but you do! I just don’t want you to feel the pain I felt, no, am feeling right now of never seeing him again, not being able to fix a mistake I made, to never be able to laugh and smile with him ever again! Seven, that pain is something no one should feel yet I was cursed with it and I’m just trying to prevent it from being passed on to you but you just keep pushing me away! Seven I want you to find and save Saeran and not meet the same fate me and my half met. I don’t want you to feel that because i-it h-hurts-s s-so m-much. Now, tell me, tell me that I-I don’t un-understand what you’ve g-gone th-through, that I’m i-innocent, that I h-have loving p-parents, that I can’t help! Come on Seven I’m waiting!” I say stuttering but still angerly as he just stands there dumbfounded at my life story. I wait a good amount of time, with still no answer from the redheaded hacker, that I can no longer see anymore from all my tears. I can just tell that my eyes are red and puffy. 

I can’t stand being around anyone right now, I need to be alone so I speed walk past Seven and into the bedroom, slamming the door. I lean against said door and slide down it, curling into a ball once I hit the ground. I just cry and cry and cry, it hurts so much remembering that night with my brother and I. A couple minutes pass and I’ve been able to calm my quick pants back into almost normal breathing. I then just lean to one side and I’m now laying on my side, exhausted from all the yelling and crying I did, so I end up falling asleep on the cold, hardwood floor in front of the door.

I later wake up to the door opening, a good kick in the gut and the sound of someone falling with a thud and said person groaning from their hard fall. I end up groaning as well from being kicked and rolling over to face the culprit. “Seven, come on… why do need to inflict more pain on me?” I say with my eyes screwed shut and arms clutching the spot that pain was inflicted on. I don’t get an answer but what I do get is two strong arms wrap around my small frame and it being pulled into Seven’s chest. I just rest there, surprised at the response I got. After several moments of staying like that, Seven finally pulls away and I can see that he has been crying too, some tears still left on his face.  
“Seven, why were you crying” I ask.

“(Y-Y/N), I’m so, so, so sorry for telling you all those things, I didn’t know and if I had known you experienced some things I have, I would have never said anything. I-I just wanted to protect you, but now I see that I was only hurting you further, I’m sorry. If you want to talk, I’m all ears.” Seven offered. I only nod my head and we both stand up to go sit on the bed. Once we’re both ready, I start to tell my story.

“As I said before, I failed my brother, I failed to protect him and there were consequences. The price I had to pay was the death of my twin.” I look at Seven and he nods for me to keep going, so I do. “One night, around a year ago, me and my brother were walking in the night when suddenly we were approached by a gang of three men, asking for any valuables and to hand them over. One of them was armed with a gun. We told them we didn’t have anything, which was the truth, the best they were going to get was a candy wrapper. They didn’t believe us so the one man with the gun grabbed my wrist and tried to take me with them. The next thing I heard was a gun go off and seeing my brother in front of the gun, a wound in his chest and me behind him.” Seven’s eyes are as wide as saucers now after what I just said. “I tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use, he was already dead and the men were gone too. I heard sirens so someone that night must have called the police after the shot went off but I just ran. I ran because I didn’t know what to do and I had a mix of emotions coursing through my body that night. I heard somewhere that they caught the culprits but that doesn’t change the fact that I still have nightmares almost ever night of that incident. I told him that I would always protect him but I failed that and it turned out I was protected by him not the other way around.”  
I look up to see Seven crying at my story and I’m once again pulled into an embrace by him. He’s shaking slightly and is holding me tight, his head resting on top of mine. After what feels like an eternity, Seven finally speaks. “I’m sorry I didn’t know” I nod. “I can now see all you wanted to do was help and to make sure me and my brother don’t end up the same as you and your twin because you care and you know how it feels to lose them” Seven added.

“Yes, that’s all I wanted, for history to not repeat itself with you.” I clarify. “Also, I think I have found it in my heart to forgive you, Seven.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah, really”

“(Y/N), I have a favour to ask. Will you help me find and save my brother, please?” Seven asks.

Without hesitation, I respond, “Of course Seven, anything for you.”


End file.
